


Whirlwind

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus wasn't what Harry imagined he would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whirlwind

Harry can still remember it like yesterday. Harry was a sixth year and had gone to Diagon Alley alone. He knew his friends were well intentioned, but he needed some space to just be by himself.

He didn't mean to attract trouble, but trouble always seemed to come to him. A man cornered him, and although he didn't have a tattoo, he knew the guy was a Death Eater because of the way he talked. He might have been unmarked to slip under the radar, but he was definitely a Death Eater.

There was no way out, no one within hearing distance, and he was sure he was about to be taken to Voldemort. His save came from an unlikely source. Marcus Flint. Harry never had much interaction with him due to the age difference. All he knew was what he saw on the Quidditch Pitch, which meant nothing good. Still, Marcus distracted the guy, signaling to Harry, and he seamlessly slipped away, safe and sound.

When Marcus found him later on, Harry was hesitant. He had manners, though. "Thank you for saving me. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out of that predicament."

Marcus nodded, eyes assessing. "Can I ask for something in return?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course. No Slytherin did anything for purely altruistic reasons. "What is it?"

"I've sent years wanting this. I would like a kiss."

Harry was shocked, but he could handle a kiss. It wasn't that much of a hassle, especially since he realized he was attracted to the roughness of males. "Okay, but not in plain view." Maybe Harry was stupid going somewhere secluded with a Slytherin, but he felt he could trust Marcus.

When their lips touched, sparks of pleasure went through Harry's body. He moaned as Marcus's rough lips pressed harder and their bodies molded together. Callused hands ran underneath Harry's shirt and caressed his bare back.

Harry's fingers tangled into Marcus's hair, tugging sharply to bring their mouths impossibly closer. Harry wanted more of the feeling, but got less when the kiss ended.

Their breaths mingled, and Harry was surprised to find out that Marcus's breath smelled like cinnamon. _Maybe it was something he ate_ , Harry silently mused.

"Better than I dreamed of."

"You've been dreaming of kissing me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Marcus replied, not sounding a least bit apologetic.

Maybe Harry was being careless, or stupid, but he couldn't find it in himself to be concerned about it when he stood on his toes to press his lips against Marcus's once again.

Harry smiled into the kiss when Marcus eagerly returned it. Hands cupped his arse, pushing their bodies closer together.

Harry got bold and allowed his fingers to touch Marcus's bare stomach and reveled in the toned abs that seemed to spasm under his touch. He felt Marcus's hardness against his lower stomach and was happy to know he himself wasn't the only one affected.

They had a whirlwind romance. Both were unable to deny their attraction to each other, but at the same time, they knew they couldn't go public with their relationship. Harry was the golden boy and they were many people who thought they had the right to dictate his life that wouldn't accept him being gay. On the other hand, although Marcus didn't want to, his father was continuously putting pressure on him to take the mark. He had been able to avoid it so far, but Marcus knew he'd eventually cave. And unlike others before him, Dumbledore would not offer him protection as he didn't have anything to offer the supposedly Light Lord..

They sneaked away as much as possible. They shared kisses and made love to each other. It wasn't enough for either of them. They both wanted more from the other, but didn't know how to get it.

Harry knew he was in love, and he knew Marcus felt the same way. The pressure was getting too much, though. Their kisses were as frenzied as their touches, as if they knew their time together was drawing to a close.

They met at their usual spot one night, and Harry knew it was goodbye.

"I can't do this anymore."

"I know," Harry whispered.

"I love you."

Harry smiled sadly. "I know. I love you, too."

They gently kissed one last time, hands clenching, and then releasing each other's clothes before they walked away from each other.

The war ended. Harry knew Marcus survived and he spoke up for him. He explained his family put pressure on him and he had nowhere to turn. He ignored his friends' glares when he spoke up for a Slytherin.

Marcus got 5 years in medium security. It wasn't lifetime and it wasn't Dementers, so it would do.

Harry never stopped loving Marcus. He knew the exact date Marcus was going to be released, and wished for his lover to come for him.

The day Marcus was released, he laid out a note that stated very clearly how he felt. Every night, he went to sleep with the note next to him.

Almost two months after Marcus's release, Harry fell asleep in the antique rocking chair he found and immediately fell in love with.

He jolted awake when a hand clamped on his arm and his eyes latched onto very familiar eyes, eyes he had just been dreaming about.

"I'm waking you up," Marcus whispered.

"Good," Harry said before launching himself.

He knew they had things to work out, but they would. They had all of the time in the world now.


End file.
